Kaizan Kurotsubasa
|image = |imagewidth = 250 |caption = |Row 1 title = Chapter(s) |Row 1 info = (Chapter 1, Chapter 2, Chapter 3, and Chapter 4) |Row 2 title = Age |Row 2 info = 23 |Row 3 title = Titles |Row 3 info = The Black Winged |Row 4 title = Status |Row 4 info = Alive |Row 5 title = Alligiance |Row 5 info = Aeregos |Row 6 title = Player |Row 6 info = Jacogos |Row 7 title = Gender |Row 7 info = Male |Row 8 title = Rank |Row 8 info = Captain |Row 9 title = Companions |Row 9 info = Verin Ai'Tasah, Samara Tirno |Row 10 title = Family |Row 10 info = Unknown |Row 11 title = Generation |Row 11 info = Rune Age }} Appearance: Kaizan is a lithe, light-skinned man sporting ebon-black wings sprouting from his back. His eyes hold playful intelligence in their grayish irises and his black hair is just long enough to obscure those eyes. He is muscled from long years of training and practice, toning himself for war and picking up a few scars here and there, mostly long lines from the cut of a rapier. He is usually outfitted in leather armor and cloth bearing the colors of Aeregos, all of which are light enough to allow him completely free movement. Weapons/Equipment: Carrion: An enchanted rapier with black diamonds embedded in the hilt. The enchantment causes any living tissue that is cut or pierced by the blade to instantly begin a rapid decomposition. If a human’s finger was clipped by the tip, his entire hand would be destroyed within three turns. Purifier: An oddly-curved, enchanted blade with a large sapphire embedded in the pommel. This blade was forged and magically imbued with powers specifically for Kaizan, so it works for no other living being. The sword is magically imbued to shield its wielder from outside effects. So long as his hand is on it, Kaizan is not affected by support magic or the effects of abilities. Direct magic, such as fire, still harms him. However, if that fire is meant to cause supernatural fear in the afflicted target, the fear will not take hold. Manipulation of the mind is the main focus, as well as corrupting or lingering effects. In addition to these weapons, Kaizan is also outfitted in light leather armor and greaves, meant to allow him to be as mobile as possible while still offering him some semblance of protection. Abilities/Skills: Enhanced Agility Enhanced Speed Bird Wings Magical Affinity Wind/Lightning Evocation Physical Dodging Enhanced Endurance Personality: Very much a smart aleck, Kaizan only has a serious face when absolutely necessary. He enjoys fighting, since it’s an art unto itself. He considers Aeregos to be without fault and is dutiful without err to his faction. He holds a hatred for traitors, even those who defect to Aeregos, as he holds honor in high regard. This does not prevent him from doing whatever it takes to win, though he holds a soft spot for friends. He in very sure of himself and is able to think quickly under stress. Tactical unless challenged, Kaizan is a predictable warrior until you leave him alone to plan. Background/History: None revealed. Goal: To become a champion of Shen’Giyuh and lead Aeregos to victory. He seeks to bring peace to a war-torn land, and does not believe that the hypocrisy of fighting for peace takes away from the aim.